


You're My Venom

by JJCrime1137



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCrime1137/pseuds/JJCrime1137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell isn't one of those normal girls you meet. It's not the fact that she doesn't dress in all designer clothes, or has a thousand ear piercings; she's a special agent assassin. Havenfall's been all she's known since a car accident years ago. Never would she had thought bad about them. That is...before she met a certain redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Venom

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea after watching a movie...so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this. (I had a rough draft of this and decided to post it, so it doesn't mean I'm not still writing I'll Be Needing Stitches, k? ;) ) I'll see how much people like this, and then I'll see if I'll update this one. Enjoy!

Some people will say it was just an accident, and that the man behind the wheel had one too many drinks. Some people will say it was just a coincidence that the day he was driving, a truck carrying loads of logs from the nearby forest was driving towards him, slipping on the slick road, crashing into each other. And some people will say it was a shame he had to die, having such a promising life in front of him. I’m not some people. Actually I’m quite the opposite, because it wasn’t an accident or a coincidence. Hell, it wasn’t even bad luck. You see, he was on our list. Our hit list. Someone gives us a target and a price, we do the job, and they pay us. Oh, who are we? We’re the ones you fear the most. The ones that have been trained for killing since we could walk. The ones that are everywhere and every _one_. We‘re called Havenfall. So when people say it was just an accident, coincidence, or a tragedy, remember it’s not. It was just a calling card. A calling card directed towards those who see us.

 

* * *

I wake up at exactly 5:30. Never before or after. Right on time. That was how we were taught at Havenfall. I’ve been waking up like this for all my life, or all that I could remember of my life. Six years ago I wake, not sure where, who I was and why I was in a hospital covered in scars and bruises. They told me my family had died in a crash. I believed them and unknowingly signed my contract with them. I don’t regret it and never will. They made me who I am, not some dead parents I had no recollection of. However, I woke with two silver rings on my thumb, they always made me felt like someone different, help remind me of things, so I kept them on. Havenfall slowly became everything to me, my family and my life. So I did everything they asked, no hesitation. Maybe that’s how I became one of their most exceeding students. I was accepted into something bigger. Tighter. Viper. Viper was the elite team in Havenfall, full of Havenfall students who were on their way to somewhere greater than the normal students. Havenfall had assigned me to some people who were my ‘supposed’ parents, people who had no idea they were harboring a Havenfall Viper. They were told I was just a troubled teen that had no family. Maybe that’s why they never asked about the tattoos. But it also wasn’t like I showed them out proudly, only one. My Viper tattoo. It proudly shines from my left wrist, a dark stormy blue viper head. I change into a jogging attire and pull on my running shoes. Rule number one, always be awake in the morning. Always aware. What’s a better way to be awake than to run? I quietly slip out of the house, knowing that my ‘parents’ were still asleep.

I jog for a while, heading to the gym for my after run workout. Which was basically running on the treadmill after running out on an actual run. When I make it to the gym, I open my locker and take out my duffle bag. I ruffle through my bag until I find my head phones and I finally allow myself to listen to some music. At Havenfall we are not to let ourselves attach to things, so listening to music was out of question. But when I got to my new family, I had to blend in, so I was allowed only a small window of listening to it. The music starts on one of my favorite old songs. Cry Me A River, Justin Timberlake. It plays on and I match my steps to the rhythm of the song. It doesn’t take long for the song to change, and every time it changes, I change my pace. Maybe I was too caught up with it, and maybe that’s why for a second I forget all my training, I let my guard down and I feel a hand grip onto my wrist. I freeze for a second but that’s all it takes, I go flying backwards and crash onto the floor. Damn treadmill. My eyes snap open to see crystal blue ones staring back at me with concern and guilt. Where else have I seen those eyes before? They looked so familiar. When I pull out my headphones I hear, “Oh my god! Are you okay? I so did not mean for you to fall! I mean, I called your name but you didn’t respond, so I thought if I grabbed your hand I…” I sit up with the help of the girl…Chloe? I’m pretty sure she was my neighbor or something like that. I’ve seen her around at school, and we share the same bus.

“Uh, hi? No, uh, I’m fine.” Although I keep on trying to tell her I’m fine, she keeps looking at me with a guilty expression. I somehow find myself lost in her very, very, very crystal blue eyes. “Dude. I’m okay.” I wiggle my fingers for demonstration and she laughs. What was I doing? My inside snaps back at me. I’m still considered as if I’m on a mission even when I’m on my days off from actual missions. Realizing the treadmill was still on, I quickly rush over to shut off the machine. “So…why exactly did you grab my hand?” I asked, still confused over the fact why I let my guard down for a second.

Her mouth gapes open for a second and I have to stop myself from smirking at her expression. “Uh, right. So we’re like neighbors, right?” I nod, unsure where this was going. “So when I saw you there just running, I, uh, I thought maybe we could, uh…work out…together?” I couldn’t stop the smirk this time, and when she sees it, her statement turns into more of a question. I raise an eyebrow at her.

“So you grabbed my hand and made me fall so we could work out together? We barely know each other.” She nervously runs her fingers through her hair, pulling at the roots.

“Uh, you know, this was probably a bad idea, I’m just gonna…” I grab her wrist as she starts to leave, freezing her in her tracks.

“No! Don’t go. I was just joking with you.” Wait. What am I doing? She suddenly jumps onto me, pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly stand there will she clings onto me. When she pulls away, she sheepishly smiles at me.

“Sorry, I’m a very touchy person.” I softly punch her arm, laughing.

“More like a space-invader. I think instead of calling you Chloe, I’m going to call you the Invader.” She pouts at me and my smile grows bigger.

“C’mon Bec! That’s not fair!”

“Oh, Bec? Already giving me nicknames too?” I tease. She huffs and I laugh. She opens her mouth to speak, but just then, my phone rings loudly. I smile apologetically at her and answer it without checking. “Mitchell.”

“Where are you, baby?” Shit. It was my parents.

“At the gym.”

“I thought we told you to tell us if you were going out for runs.” My ‘dad’ this time.

“Don’t worry, I’m out with a friend. I won’t die.” I could hear them grumbling over the phone.

“Just because you turn 17 today does not mean you can wonder about without telling us.”

“Look, I promise I’ll tell you next time, okay?” Nope, I was not going to.

“Who is this so called friend that would go to the gym with you at 6:15 on a Sunday morning anyways?”

“Chloe Beale, from next door.” Chloe looks up at her name and I shrug at her. “Jeez, chillax. We aren’t going to kill anyone, okay? We’ll be fine.”

“Well…If it’s Chloe… She seems like a pretty nice person. I guess we’ll make an exception this time. Just remember to tell us next time.”

“Okay.” I’m about to hang up when he starts to speak again.

“Oh, and Beca?” I don’t answer. “We were just calling you to let you know your mom and I have to go work today and probably won’t be home until sometime after 10:00.” I nod not realizing he can’t see me. “Beca?”

“Oh, shi— _right._ I’ll see you guys later tonight.” He hangs up and I stow my phone away into my duffle bag. I look back up at Chloe and she doesn’t do anything but bit her lip and stare at me. I raise my hand and snap into her face to get her attention. She almost jumps a few feet when I do. I have to bit my lip to stop myself from smirking at her again.

“Sorry, I was just…Uh…”

“Dozing off?”

“Yeah! I mean…no?” I laugh at her response again.

“So…”

“So?”

“Do you want to work out? Or was there another reason you pulled me off my treadmill?” Her mouth falls open at my bluntness.

“Um…Yeah, we could…do that. How about there?” She points off to a door leading to a secluded area. I raise my eyebrows.

“Hand to hand combat? In the wrestling ring?”

“Sure, why not!” I had a feeling she did not know who she was going up against. I guess I’d just have to go easy on her. We open the door, and I drop my duffle at the bottom of the ring.

“You sure about this Red?” She pulls a face at me.

“Nicknames about my hair? Really?”

“If you don’t like it, do something about it.” She frowns. “I like putting twist into my games. You win, I’ll think about not calling you that. Plus, I’ll do whatever you want for a day.” Her expression changes to a somewhat smiling but still frowning face. “Fine, a week.” Now she was smiling. “But, if _I_ win, I get to call you Red for as long as I please and you have to buy me anything I want when we hang later today.” Her mouths sets into a hard line. There was no way I was going to lose.

“Deal.” We shake in the middle and split to the other side. I slowly crack my neck and then my knuckles and she shivers.

“You ready?” She nods eagerly. “You still have time to back out. I won’t judge.” I smirk and she smirks back like she has some sort of plan.

“And miss out an opportunity on having you as my slave for a week? Forget it. _You_ can still back out.” I gape as she slowly peels off her shirt, revealing a blue sports bra leading up to an extremely well-toned abdomen. It wasn’t like I don’t see one every day (I’ve got some great ones too) but we were going to fight and she was going shirtless? “Dude. We’re going to be fighting.”

“So? You afraid of showing a little bit of skin?” She smirks at me. I shake my head, slightly laughing. In one swift moment, my shirt is off, showing a black sports bra and this time, Chloe’s shaking her head. “I had a feeling it would be black. That’s just _so_ Beca.”

My mouth drops. _You can deal with armed guards shooting you, but not your neighbor dreaming about your body? Your extremely_ hot _redheaded neighbor?_ “We literally just met, and you’ve been imagining what I’d be like shirtless?”

She gently bites her bottom lip and looks back at my face after thoroughly assaulting every inch of my body with her eyes. I should have felt horrified, but I don’t. “Well it’s hard _not_ to when I see a body like that.” I feel the heat rushing to my face, an emotion I was not used to with my people killing professional. My inside makes me snap back to what Havenfall taught us. No attachments. We can’t use the distraction. But maybe the distraction would be good. Maybe just once. No! I can’t. I’m lost for words and I don’t respond, instead, pretend to dig through my duffle bag for something. I pull out my fighters tape and quickly wrap it around my hand, pretending that I did _not_ just get hit on by my hot neighbor. I hold up the tape at her. “You need it?” Her eyes raise back up, not at all guilty for being caught assaulting my body again.

“Yeah, thanks.” She takes it from me and throws it back quickly. “Whoever’s pinned to the ground and can’t get back up loses, ‘kay?” I almost laugh at how innocent she sounded when she was asking me a gruesome-like question. I nod and get ready to fight her. Although I knew I could beat her no problem, something deep inside was starting to form, another feeling that I wasn’t used to. Dread? I shakily breathe out. “Ready?” She slowly licks her lips and I catch myself looking. I quickly avert my eyes. I set the timer for five seconds. Five. I close my eyes. Four. I slowly breathe in again through my nose. Three. I hold the breath. Two. Slowly back out through my mouth. One. My eyes flash open. Ding! The bell rings and I see her lunge at me, quick as lightning. I barely have enough time to pull up my forearm before I block her punch. Shit. I feel the pain running up my arm but I don’t cringe, instead, I pull back, despite my instinct to go in for the kill. Again, she charges me, throwing a punch at my head. I easily dodge it and slip up closer to her, punching her well-toned abs and slightly lifting her up into the air. I freeze when she suddenly gasps. “Are you o-” Her response to my unfinished question was a round house kick to the side, catching me off ground. I go flying to the other side of the ring. _What the fuck? How is she beating me?_ I push myself up. It was time to get my head in the game. My eyes narrow as a smirk appears on her face. By now, her moves were already telling me more than she knew. As she darts forward for the third time, I grab her outstretched arm, pulling her into an arm lock. She lets out a groan and jabs her free elbow into my stomach, making me drop it. As quick as I had her in my grasps, she’s out of it. She twists herself over me, and I drop to the ground with all of the extra weight. _I’m losing!_ I think, as I go crashing to the ground. She tries to pin me to the floor, but I roll out of her reach. “Wow, you don’t give up, do you?” She smirks at me.

“Right back at ya,” I wink at her and see her slightly blush, and as her eyes slightly shift to the side, I take my opening. My leg lashes out, catching her ankle, and she comes tumbling down. I lean over her, a smirk finding its way onto my face. _I’ve sooo got her now._ “You done yet? I’m pretty sure I’ve wo-” She suddenly leaps up and our heads collide. For a second, all I can see is searing black as I feel the floor nearing me from my back. When the color fades, I see Chloe standing over me, feet gently placed on both of my arms, with a winning smirk on her face. I groan as my head starts to throb, and she releases my arms so I can rub my head. I slowly sit up, ignoring the pain that was slowly making its way across my entire body. “Damn, you’ve got a hard head. How are you not hurting right now?”

She simply shrugs and helps me up. “I don’t know, but my stomach sure does. It feels like I’ve got a bruise there!” I glare at her and start to unwrap my fighters tape.

“I didn’t even punch your stomach that hard. Plus, I’m pretty sure those magnificent abs of yours deflected most of the pain.” I groan again as her smirk turns its way onto me again.

“Did you just call my abs _magnificent_?” Shit. I think I did. I turn a deeper shade of red and don’t answer, proceeding to the corner with my duffle bag. “You were totally checking me out! Don’t lie to me, I know you were!” How her smirk grew impossibly bigger, I will never know. I raise an eyebrow at her.

“Like _you_ weren’t? If eyes could impregnate people, I’d say I would’ve already had over a hundred babies by the way you were intensely staring at me. Or should I say _eye assaulting me_?” She cocks her eyebrow at me and I can’t fight the smile. I rub my forehead again. “But seriously dude, you have an extremely hard head.”

“I know, thanks.” She winks at me and I keep turning redder. Was it possible to turn someone on by a simple wink? As I dig through my bag for my shirt, I suddenly feel strong arms wrap around me from the back. Well-toned abs press into my back as I feel the weight of an entire person settle behind me. “Chloe? Personal space please.” I get a scoff and I turn my head as far back as I can to look at her. Her vanilla perfume was very relaxing as she leans in closer. I jump as I feel her hands drift to my stomach, tracing shapes on every spot of skin visible. It was now or never. I twist my body so my back is pressed against the wrestling ring, and I find myself kissing her. She seems to still, but then kisses back. What was I doing? It felt wrong but at the same time, wrong. Forget about Havenfall. I just wanted happiness. She suddenly wedges a hand between us and breaks the kiss by pulling away. “I…I have to go.” She quickly makes her way across the ring and grabs her shirt. What just happened?

“Chloe…” She doesn’t turn, but she freezes. Then she makes her way back to the entrance leaving me standing inside the ring. I shouldn’t feel this, but deep inside a spark of sadness starts growing.

 


End file.
